Healing
by E. Wallace
Summary: Summary: After a frightening illness, Jean-Luc takes Beverly away for shore leave and finds there's more healing to be done. First in the Accidental Trilogy - see attempted explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the toys, but like any self-respecting little sister, when big brother isn't looking, I play with them.

Summary: After a frightening illness, Jean-Luc takes Beverly away for shore leave and finds there's more healing to be done.

Healing  
By E. Wallace  
1998

Part 1

Jean-Luc yawned as he set the plate of croissants on the table. If he was this tired, he didn't want to imagine how tired his breakfast companion would be when she arrived.

The crew of the Enterprise had been going non-stop for weeks, hurrying from one crisis to the next. They had just left Deraj II where they had worked around the clock for over a week aiding the inhabitants after the planet had suffered a series of catastrophic seismic quakes. Geordi and his Engineering teams had struggled for three days to stabilize the fault lines.

Only Sickbay had worked harder. Beverly staff had been almost overwhelmed with casualties. All available crewmembers with medical training had been tapped for assistance. The doctor herself had spent countless hours on the surface, overseeing the temporary medical sites, reestablishing sanitation facilities.

He was proud of his crew. They always rose to any occasion, and usually well beyond the call of duty. They more than deserved the shore leave they would be getting when the Enterprise arrived at Etha Minor. He was even looking forward to it himself. Not that his senior staff would believe that. The very idea that he was considering a vacation - voluntarily - was nearly inconceivable. Upon hearing the news, his CMO was quite likely to pull out her tricorder to find out what was wrong with him. He smiled at the image, but then, any image of the redheaded doctor usually made him smile.

Glancing at the chronometer, he wondered if Beverly had overslept or if she'd skipped breakfast and gone straight to Sickbay. It was more likely the first since she usually let him know when she wasn't able to join him. A quick check of the computer confirmed that she was still in her quarters.

Picard tapped his communicator. "Picard to Crusher." He frowned slightly when there was no answer. "Picard to Crusher," he tried again and still received no answer. "Dr. Crusher, respond, please."

Now he was worried. Even exhausted, she rarely failed to answer a second page and most certainly not a third. He strode quickly out the door and down the corridor. He gave her door chime a perfunctory ring before entering his override code. Picard entered the darkened cabin cautiously. "Computer, lights." He did a rapid scan of the living area as he moved toward the bedroom.

The bed had definitely been slept in. It was still unmade, with most of the covers shoved off the far side. Jean-Luc made his way around the bed as he headed for the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw Beverly lying on the floor, tangled in the covers. He rushed to kneel by her side, carefully brushing her hair off her face. She was burning with fever. Her auburn hair was damp and her pajamas were clammy with perspiration.

Her eyes fluttered open when he said her name. The normally brilliant blue orbs were glassy and unfocused. She moaned as he eased her to a sitting position. "Jean-Luc, no... go 'way... get sick, too." Her head dropped onto his shoulder.

Picard ignored her feeble protests, lifting her gently onto the bed. Barely giving his communicator time to activate, he called out, "Picard to Sickbay! Medical emergency in Dr. Crusher's quarters!"

"Acknowledged," came the unruffled reply of Dr. Selar. Picard thought it was probably a good thing the Vulcan doctor was on duty. Her calm demeanor would ease the situation tremendously. Besides, he was panicking enough for the entire ship. He cradled Beverly's limp form, not caring whether the disease was contagious or not.

Dr. Selar arrived, medkit in hand. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at seeing the captain holding the semi-conscious doctor but said nothing. Picard laid Beverly back on the bed and stepped away.

The examination was quick but thorough. His attention was so entirely focused on Beverly, he heard little of Selar's instructions to Sickbay. Finally, the words 'isolation unit' registered.

oxo

From the confines of his own isolation unit, Picard watched the doctors and nurses working on Beverly. He knew the medical staff regarded her as their 'captain', and he had never seen an officer so respected and admired. And loved. The 46 member crew was practically handpicked. She had chosen some of them, like Alyssa Ogawa, straight out of the Academy.

Picard finally remembered he had his own responsibilities. Still tracking the activity across the room, he tapped his communicator. "Picard to Riker."

"Riker here."

"Number One, push the staff meeting back and join me in Sickbay, please. And notify Counselor -" he broke off as the Sickbay doors opened, and Deanna Troi entered. "Never mind, Will, she just walked in."

"On my way, sir."

The Betazoid woman's dark eyes were clouded with concern as she stopped outside the captain's unit. "What happened to Beverly?" She saw Picard's raised eyebrow. "The feeling was so strong, I knew it was her before I came in. It's always that way when it's Beverly." A flurry of activity across the room drew their attention for several moments. Finally, Deanna turned back to Picard. She blinked as she belatedly became aware of the captain's situation. Before she could say anything, Riker arrived. His reaction was quicker but no less startled than Deanna's.

Picard quickly briefed them on the missed breakfast, the unanswered page and his discovery of the ill doctor.

"What does Beverly have that Dr. Selar thinks may have been transmitted to you?" Riker asked.

"Codorian Plague." He raised a hand to cut off their flood of anxious questions. "It is only spread by direct physical contact, and Dr. Selar says that I will have a very mild case. I'll be in here three or four days at the most. She's certain Beverly reached the contagious stage sometime late last night so there's no chance that she spread it among the Derajians or the crew. Her quarters, however, should be decontaminated as a precaution."

"How did Beverly get it in the first place?"

"She was infected as a child. Apparently with severe cases, the disease can remain dormant in the system and flare up repeatedly over the life of the carrier. In lighter cases receiving quick treatment, such as mine, it runs its course and is gone."

"How bad is Beverly this time? She's not in any danger is she?" Deanna asked quietly.

"That is still to be determined. This is a particularly bad time for her. She was already exhausted, and her physical reserves are depleted. There is a chance that she won't be able to fight off the infection this time." Picard's monotone told them much more than his words. They both knew he would be devastated if the doctor didn't survive.

oxo

The remaining senior staff gathered in the observation lounge. Riker quickly brought the others up to date on the situation in Sickbay.

"Codorian Plague was first identified on Arveda III," Data informed the others. "In the wake of the devastation, a viral strain mutated. Over 100 colonists died before the treatment was discovered. Many of the survivors carry the dormant virus as Dr. Crusher does."

Riker sighed in exasperation. "We don't need the life story of the virus, Data. How did Beverly get it?"

Data cocked his head curiously. "Commander, were you not aware that Dr. Crusher was raised on Arveda III?" He could tell by the stunned faces around the table that none of the others had known either. "It is in her service record," he added helpfully.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Dr. Selar's prediction proved to be accurate. Picard spent four days in the isolation unit. He reached the contagious stage on the morning of the second day leaving him feverish and achy. Still, he decided that was preferable to the numbing lethargy that followed. Once released from the isolation unit, he spent another full day sleeping in his cabin.

The worst part was not having Beverly there. Jean-Luc had never realized just how much comfort he took from her gentle bedside manner whenever he was sick or injured. That and the fact he was just plain terrified that she could still die.

Right now he just missed her. Again, Dr. Selar had been right. This episode had proved devastating to Beverly. For days her life had hung in the balance as she struggled to fight off the infection. Now, the virus was gone, but her recuperation was extremely slow.

Beverly remained in the isolation unit. She was no longer contagious, but now the concern was reversed. Her resistance was low, and any additional strain on her immune system could be fatal.

Picard, who normally avoided Sickbay at all costs, had become a regular fixture during his off duty hours. The medical staff grew used to seeing him sitting next to the doctor's unit. The sound of his voice, reading or just talking, became part of the background noise, noticed only when missing.

Will, Deanna, Geordi and Data along with several of the medical staff each took turns relieving the Captain, mostly out of their own feelings for Beverly, but also because they agreed with him about not wanting to leave her alone.

oxo

Beverly had been confined for nearly ten days, and Jean-Luc was beginning to wonder if she was ever coming out. She was asleep at the moment, but it wasn't a peaceful slumber. Countless times he'd watched Beverly soothe a restless patient with a gentle hand on a shoulder or arm. He couldn't even do that much for her now. There was, of course, the quarantine seal pass through, but Dr. Selar wanted that disturbed as little as possible. The best he could do was rest his hand against the clear partition separating him from the biobed where she lay. Beverly stirred, turning instinctively toward him as she awoke.

She was terribly pale, and she had lost more weight than was good for her. Her eyes were dull, lacking their usual fire. Even her hair, the auburn beacon that allowed him to find her in any crowd, had lost its vibrant luster. She raised her hand to match his on the partition, as had become their habit. It was somehow comforting to both of them, a personal connection despite the barrier. Still, Jean-Luc could see what that small expenditure cost her, and he hated seeing her so frail.

"Hi," she whispered. "What time is it?"

"It's very late or very early," he replied, matching her soft tones, "depending on how you look at it."

"Either way, you shouldn't be here. Where's Data?" Her voice cracked, raspy from lack of use.

"Tired of me already?" Jean-Luc teased.

"Never, but I can see I need to have a word with my staff about keeping the captain healthy."

"I'm not a captain right now." He shrugged at her skeptical look. "I'm a friend taking care of a friend, same as everyone else who sits in this chair.

Beverly closed her eyes with a sigh. The silence stretched out, and just when he began to think she had fallen asleep again, she murmured softly, "I've got awfully nice friends." Shifting restlessly, she asked again, "Where's Data?"

Picard raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What's this sudden fascination with Data? I think I'm beginning to get a bit jealous."

"Poor Jean-Luc. It's just that Data does something for me that you don't." Just then, Data entered Sickbay. The captain was surprised to see that he carried a guitar. With a faint smile, Beverly continued, "He sings to me. He has a beautiful voice. And he doesn't mind when I go to sleep during a 'performance'."

oxo

Four days later, Picard entered Sickbay only to find Beverly's unit was empty. His heart stopped for a moment before he realized that he would have been notified immediately if she had taken a turn for the worse. Taking a couple of steadying breaths, he ventured further in.

Beverly was on the far side of the room, seated in a chair. She looked up as she heard him approach. "Jean-Luc," she said, her words scarcely reaching him. She waited until he came closer before speaking again. "You just missed my great performance. I walked across the room. Barely. With help." She flashed a wan smile at Alyssa Ogawa who stood beside her.

"And you've done all you're going to do for today," the young nurse admonished. "You've been out of that isolation chamber less than an hour. You shouldn't over do it."

"I know what I can and can't do, Alyssa."

"Well, for once, just once, I'm in a position to know better."

"But..."

"No 'buts'. Captain, if you could help her to that bed, I'll go get her medication."

Beverly opened her mouth to protest, but Jean-Luc held up his hand. "You heard her. And it's your fault she's so stubborn because you trained her. Besides, she's right. I happen to know, from my own personal experience with a far less severe case, that you barely have the strength to stand up by yourself, much less argue with both of us. Now, you can do a bit more walking today and get there under your own power, or I can carry you. Which do you prefer?"

"Are you sure I'm capable of making such a judgment of my own abilities?" she asked sarcastically, but her voice was already noticeably weaker.

"Apparently not," he replied with a grin. "Very well, my lady, you shall ride." He lifted her easily before she could react.

"Jean-Luc, put me down!" she demanded.

"Just because of your attitude, I'd drop you right here if I didn't think you'd shatter into a thousand pieces. You weigh practically nothing. Have you eaten today?"

She wrinkled her nose as he set her gingerly on the biobed. "No, food doesn't seem very appealing right now."

"Now I know you're too sick to take care of yourself. I never thought I would see the day when Beverly Crusher didn't want to eat." This time, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature, Doctor, which is probably why your staff says you make such a terrible patient!"

Alyssa, returning with the hypospray, merely smiled as she heard his last comment.

oxo

Beverly would never fully recover while on board the Enterprise, or so said the general consensus of opinion. She was pushing herself to return to duty, which was slowing her recovery.

By unanimous vote it was decided that Beverly would take a month's leave to recuperate. It was unanimous because Beverly's input was not solicited. Neither was she asked where she would prefer to spend her leave nor with whom. Will had suggested Risa, but he was emphatically overruled in favor of Aglais for its more restful and therapeutic activities.

The only plan that was not put up for any form of vote was the captain's announced intention of accompanying Beverly - simply as a precaution, of course. Deanna pointed out that he hadn't had much chance to relax himself after his illness. Not that anyone would have argued with him anyway.

Deanna did Beverly's packing so that the doctor could be transported directly from Sickbay to the shuttle. It also allowed her to include the less conservative items that she was sure Beverly would never have chosen for this particular leave.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The shuttle ride to Aglais was exhausting for Beverly. When they entered their suite, Jean-Luc gave her first choice of bedrooms. Wordlessly, she headed for the one to the right of the living area, chiefly by instinct because it was the direction of her bedroom on the Enterprise. He made sure she changed clothes and got into bed before she fell asleep.

She slept most of the first two days, not quite as much the third and was awake before Jean-Luc by the fourth. He hadn't been worried about her, but he was glad she didn't know how long he sat by her bed, just watching her sleep. Data had warned him that she tended to become restless in the middle of the night, and music appeared to soothe her. Each night, Jean-Luc made sure he had his Ressikan flute ready, and she settled down before she even came fully awake. She never thought to question the fact that he was there in the middle of the night.

The time he wasn't watching her, he spent investigating the different facilities the spa had to offer and booked her for every pampering service he could think of: massages, herbal wraps, and saunas. All right, so the manicure and facial had been Deanna's idea.

He gave equal thought to their menus for each meal. Light and nutritious but definitely tempting to her diminished appetite, the array and quantity of food increased a bit more each day. He also saw to it that bowls of fruit were within easy reach throughout the suite. For once, he was watching her figure with a clinical eye.

oxo

She lasted a week then Beverly rebelled at all the coddling. In the middle of his recitation of the available breakfast selections - and their relative nutritional value - she shoved her chair away from the table. "Damn it, Jean-Luc, I can take care of myself. I don't need you hovering!" Tossing her napkin on the table in disgust, she stormed out onto the balcony.

Jean-Luc didn't even try to hide his smile as he followed her. It was a fit of anger he was glad to see. "Welcome back, Beverly," he said hugging her. "I've missed you."

She pushed him away with a sheepish grin. "You missed me yelling at you? Somehow I doubt that."

"Yelling at me? Perhaps not, but that fiery temper is an integral part of your personality. You wouldn't be you without it. I wouldn't change a single thing about you." He paused a moment, thinking. "Well, you could take orders a little better."

"I only object to the ones that are wrong," she insisted with a laugh. Sobering, she took his hand. "Thank you for taking care of me, Jean-Luc. I owe you so much. You and everyone else back on the Enterprise."

"You don't owe me a thing. It was just a small repayment of all the times you've cared for me in the past. And I'm sure the others feel the same way. Now, if you can indeed be responsible for yourself, I expect you to follow a few rules. You will _not_ overtire yourself. You _will_ tell me if you need help with anything. You will _not_ lie to me and tell me you're fine if you are not."

"Aye, Captain," she said with a small salute. At his stern look, she kissed his cheek and added sincerely, "I promise, Jean-Luc."

"That's better. So, now that you are in charge of your destiny once more, what would you like to do this morning?"

She didn't even have to think very hard. "A simple, quiet stroll around the grounds... after breakfast, of course. Every time I've been out, I've been going to some appointment. I would like to see where I am." She tucked her arm through his as they went back inside. "But right now I'm hungry."

Jean-Luc threw back his head and laughed. "Now I know you're well!"

oxo

It was a short walk that first morning, but it became a part of their routine over the next three weeks. They took at least one walk every day in a variety of schedules - before breakfast, after breakfast, at sunset, late at night when everyone else was asleep.

He surprised her one day with a longer walk that ended at a field of wildflowers where a picnic lunch had been spread under a tree. Jean-Luc had ordered just about everything he was sure neither of them had ever tried before. They talked and laughed and teased, sharing plates and feeding each other as they sampled their private banquet.

Later, Beverly woke, not quite certain about just when she dozed off. She was startled to find herself wrapped in Jean-Luc's arms as he leaned against the tree. She tried to move away, but his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. She blushed when she lifted her head to find him smiling down at her.

He kissed her forehead softly and murmured, "Go back to sleep. That's what I'm going to do." He kissed her again before closing his eyes and resting his head back against the tree.

She hesitated only briefly before settling back down.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Beverly had been gracious enough to let him skip her shopping excursion so he had planned a very special dinner to return the favor. Wining, dining, dancing - all very romantic.

Which was exactly the atmosphere Jean-Luc intended.

Here on Aglais, there was no Enterprise, no Starfleet. Rank and position was forgotten. There was only Beverly and Jean-Luc.

And now might just be the time to find out where they stood with each other.

oxo

Rounding the corner, he saw Beverly through the shop window. He tapped on the glass and then laid his hand against the pane. She flashed him that radiant smile he loved, matching her fingertips to his just as they had from opposite sides of the isolation unit.

Jean-Luc's heart twisted as he remembered how close he had come to losing her. Shaking off the morbid thoughts, he focused on her again. He was startled to see that her smile had faded to an expression he could only describe as anguished.

Beverly turned and hurried through the shop. By the time he got around to the door, she was disappearing into the crowd.

With a sigh, Jean-Luc let her go, having a fair idea of where she was headed. He'd give her some time, then he would find out what was wrong, and together they would make it right.

oxo

He entered the suite, looking immediately towards Beverly's room. Although the door was open, the room was dark. Perhaps he had been mistaken, but where else could she have gone? Then something caught his eye.

She was on the balcony, curled up on the chaise lounge, watching the fading sunset. Jean-Luc paused in the doorway, fixing in his mind the picture of her there, half in shadow, half in light, the last rays of the sun burnishing her hair.

He moved forward to sit on the edge of the chair. He wasn't really surprised to see she had been crying. "Beverly, what is it? What happened at that window?"

She lifted one hand to softly touch his cheek before sliding it down to rest over his heart. She whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry, Jean-Luc."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a coward and for all the times I hurt you by being afraid."

"Coward? You're one of the bravest people I know."

"In Sickbay or on an Away Team, maybe, but in my personal life?" She shook her head. "When I saw you through that window, I knew you were thinking of how sick I was. I've always been so afraid of losing you..." she broke off as fresh tears welled up. "I know how close I came to dying, I... I just never thought that it might affect anyone else." She shivered in the cool night air.

Taking her arm, Jean-Luc stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, I won't have you getting sick again. We'll continue this inside."

She settled into a corner of the couch while he started a fire. Sitting next to her, he took her hands, rubbing her chilled fingers. "Now, tell me why you think your death wouldn't affect anyone."

Beverly sighed, trying to figure out where to begin. "I've always placed more importance on relationships than other people do. It just seems like it's easier for them to leave."

"So you don't think anyone else cares enough to even miss you? You're just a convenience in their lives, a good doctor, a friendly shoulder... nothing more substantial? As though we could simply order another Beverly Crusher from the replicator?" He gripped her hands tighter. "What about Deanna? Will? Geordi or Data or Worf? You know how each of us reacted to Tasha's death, and we'd barely know each other a year. Do you really believe they would miss you any less?"

"Yes... because I never expected them to be there." She moaned softly at the stricken look on his face. "How can I make you understand this? All my life, from the time I was very young, I've been the one who had to pick up the pieces and go on. I've lost family, a husband, friends - too many. And I've done it; I've gone on and rebuilt my life every time. Somewhere along the line, I just resigned myself to the fact that it would always be that way, I would always be the one left behind."

Jean-Luc pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Beverly," he murmured, "you of all people know I can't promise to always be here, but I swear I will do everything in my power to do just that."

They stayed that way for several minutes. Neither of them was aware of the subtle change when comfort became something else. Beverly placed a soft kiss under his ear as Jean-Luc rubbed her back. Then his fingers caressed her cheek before slipping into her silky hair. With gentle insistence, he cupped the back of her head, tilting her face up. She watched him come closer, her eyes drifting shut just as his mouth covered hers.

The kiss ignited a very short fuse. Anxious hands fumbled with clothing, eager fingers found exposed skin, and hungry mouths followed the newly blazed trails.

It was just as wonderful as Jean-Luc always dreamed it would be, and he reveled in it.

It was just as wonderful as Beverly always dreamed it would be and that terrified her. Her mind told her to pull back, but her heart was crying out for the exact opposite.

"Make love with me, Beverly," Jean-Luc whispered in her ear.

The soft plea did it.

She followed her heart.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Beverly woke slowly, wincing as sore muscles protested. Her smile was pure smug satisfaction as she recalled just how she acquired that soreness. She reached out but found only empty bed beside her.

"Jean-Luc?" Her smile dropped to a frown when there was no answer. Calling out once more, she climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe. The living area was empty. Hurrying through the suite, she called his name again and again, more frantically each time. His bedroom was untouched from the day before, and he wasn't on the balcony either. Sinking onto the couch, she concentrated on her breathing and tried to slow her pounding heart. He had to be somewhere. Was it real, or was she dreaming? But which was the dream - last night with Jean-Luc or this morning, being all alone?

She covered her face with her hands. She knew, somewhere along the line, this would be real. If not now, later, when it would hurt even more. Jean-Luc would be gone, and she would be alone... again.

A warm hand on her shoulder brought her head up, but despite the concern on his face, she never heard his words. "I can't do this!" she moaned, pushing him away. "I can't let you in. I can't let you hurt me. I won't survive this time!" She leapt up, but Jean-Luc wouldn't let her get away.

"Beverly!" he said sharply. He caught her shoulders and gently but firmly made her sit back down.

She didn't even let him ask the obvious question. Her voice was low and harsh. "I woke up, and you were gone, just like in all my nightmares. I'm always alone. I call and call - for my mother, Nana, Jack, you - and there's never any answer. It's very quiet, and I'm alone."

Jean-Luc cursed himself. He had thought about making the plans over the comm system, but he'd been afraid she would overhear and spoil his surprise. He brushed her hair back to cup her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Beverly. I never meant for you to wake up alone. I didn't think it would take so long."

She looked at him with eyes almost as empty they had been when she was sick. "It's all right," she said flatly. "It's better to end it now. I'll request a transfer as soon as we get back to the ship. There shouldn't be a problem getting a replacement -"

"Oh, no, you don't," he interrupted. "I'm not going to let you push me away. We've gone too far to turn back now, my love. We'll work through this."

"Jean-Luc, I can't do this again. I've done it too many times in my life."

"But it's not just your life any more. It involves me, too." He pulled her into his arms. "For nearly an hour this morning, I watched you sleep. Hardly a new experience given the last few weeks, but this time it was different. This time you were mine. This time, I had the right to lie next to you, holding you close and feeling your heart beat next to mine. You gave me that right last night, and I'm not giving it back. You've always found a way to help me defeat my demons, now I intend to do the same thing for you."

She gently extricated herself from his embrace. "You still don't understand, Jean-Luc. I've had these 'demons' most of my life. I don't get rid of them, I just keep adding to them." She laughed bitterly. "Do you know what a vicious circle it is to be afraid to get close to people because you're afraid to lose them because you're terrified of being alone except that not letting people in means you're alone anyway?"

"No, I don't, but little by little you'll make me understand. And that's how you'll learn to deal with it, too. You'll quit letting the fear rule your life."

"You sound like Deanna," Beverly said, looking away.

"Don't knock my ship's counselor or your best friend," he cautioned.

"She's not." The words were spoken so softly he wasn't quite certain of what he'd heard. Jean-Luc reached out and covered her hand with his. She lifted eyes glittering with unshed tears to meet his. "Deanna's not my best friend, you are. Help me, Jean-Luc."

The very first thing he did was hold her as she cried softly.

When she cried herself to sleep, he carried her back to their bed and this time, he made sure she didn't wake up alone.

oxo

It took some effort and considerable self control from both, but they did make it out of the suite for the romantic evening Jean-Luc had planned the previous night.

oxo

Beverly spent most of the last two days of their holiday the same way she had spent the first two - in bed. This time, however, she did a lot less sleeping.

The 'remedy' not only completed her recuperation, but allowed Jean-Luc to begin to heal her heart as well.

oxo

Epilogue

Deanna and Will met them in the shuttle bay. The men immediately began talking business, while the women caught up on more important matters.

The quartet entered the turbolift. "Deck eight," the captain ordered for himself and the doctor.

"Deanna and I are on our way to Ten Forward for dinner," Riker said. "Would you care to join us?"

With a glance at Jean-Luc, Beverly replied for both of them. "No thanks, it was a long ride in the shuttle."

Deanna took advantage of the relative privacy of the lift. "Well, you both certainly look better than when you left."

Picard shrugged. "Considering our conditions when we left, that wasn't exactly difficult to accomplish. Besides, that's the whole point of shore leave, isn't it, rest and relaxation?" He paused as the lift opened on deck eight. Aiming a quick wink at Beverly, he took her hand in his as they stepped out. "Breaking down a few personal barriers helps, too." The unexpected insight was offered so casually that his audience nearly missed its significance.

With a wicked grin, Beverly added slyly, "Well, that and some really incredible sex!" The door closed on their stunned faces and her mischievous laugh.

The End


End file.
